1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate boot for an ice skate or in-line roller skate, and more particularly to a body of the skate boot.
2. Description of Related Art
Ice skates or in-line roller skates are generally composed of a body, a lining provided inside the body, a vamp spread over the body, and in-line rollers or an ice blade secured under the body. The body is generally made of a thermoplastic material such as PVC (polyvinyl chloride) by means of injection molding. Fiber material is sewn in the body as the lining, and leatheroid or texture fiber is spread outside a toe portion of the body. Thereafter, the rollers or ice blade is installed under a sole portion of the body.
The ice skates or in-line roller skates are used for high-speed sports such as speed skating or ice hockey, so the skates should have a low weight and cover a user's feet well. In the conventional skates, the body is made of the thermoplastic material such as PVC, which has a low strength to resist impact, and will become friable under a low temperature, so a thickness of the body should be maximized. However, the body with a large thickness will make the skate heavy and can not cover the user's feet in an effective manner, so it is difficult for the user to control the skates and move quickly.
Therefore, the invention provides a body for a skate boot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.